<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The House of Madness by TheHumanGrimReaper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337247">The House of Madness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHumanGrimReaper/pseuds/TheHumanGrimReaper'>TheHumanGrimReaper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game), Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, Death, Horror, Kissing, M/M, Manipulation, Paranoia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:35:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHumanGrimReaper/pseuds/TheHumanGrimReaper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Corpse and Dream are stuck in a house full of madness. They need to find a way out. But what if fate won't allow them to?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The House of Madness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WARNING: This could trigger any trauma or may cause discomfort. Please don't if you do have trauma or is uncomfortable. Thank you and may you find the right stories for you.</p><p> </p><p>Notes: Please tell me if there are any concerns. And if there are any incorrect spellings. Please do tell me. I worked hard to write this so please be gentle on me. I'm still learning how to write and use ao3. So tell me if I'm missing any tags and other stuff. Thank you for understanding. And I hope you will love it. Kudos!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Corpse doesn't know how or when he got here. All he knows is that he needs to get out of here. As much as he likes horror and thrillers, he doesn't like his current situation at all. Not one bit.</p><p>But at least Dream is here. He looks at Dream who's trying to look out through the barricaded windows. It's dark outside. And there seems to be a thick white fog surrounding the house.</p><p>Dream sighed. "The wood they used looks new. And it's hard to break it. Maybe if we could find something like a crowbar or something we could try again and see what's really outside." He dusted his hands. "At least we will know how the house looks. We need to gather as much information as possible. Who knows what might be useful?"</p><p>Corpse met Dream after waking up. Dream was standing in front of him. His eyes look worried. When he saw me wake up he smiled and introduced himself. I know who he is. So I trusted him immediately. Besides, who else should I trust in this situation?</p><p>"Corpse?"</p><p>I blinked twice. I guess he was talking about something.</p><p>"I'm sorry. What were you saying?"</p><p>"I was saying we should go now and check some place else. Come on." Dream walked away. Corpse followed.</p><p>Corpse observed his surroundings. Everything feels gloomy and dark. It's nice if it were a different scenario. But I guess they have to deal with it. As Corpse observed the pictures on the walls, he decided to talk to Dream.</p><p>"Oh Dream, I forgot to ask you. Do you know why you're here? Like, who brought you here?"</p><p>Dream glanced back a little. "I don't." He looked forward again. "But I might."</p><p>That got Corpse's attention. He looked at the back of Dream's dirty blonde hair. "What do you mean? So you're saying you know?"</p><p>Dream raised his forefinger. "Might Corpse. Might. There's a difference." He put down his arm.</p><p>Corpse got a feeling Dream doesn't want to talk right now. So he decided to count how many cobwebs he could see as they passed by the hallways.</p><p>There was a comfortable silence. Corpse finds it shocking but accepted it immediately. He rarely gets to enjoy such comfortable silence.</p><p>As he counted the 80th cobwebs, Dream stopped walking. Corpse stopped. He looked at what Dream was looking. It was a door. It was made of cobblestone.</p><p>Dream observed the door. "Do you think it's real?"</p><p>"We could try opening it." Corpse twisted the doorknob and gave the door a little push. It didn't move. "Oh."</p><p>Dream chuckled. "That's real then. But this time give it a bit more push." Corpse wanted to ask why Dream isn't helping in pushing the door but he pushed harder anyway. The door slowly opened and revealed a room filled with thousands of books.</p><p>It's a library.</p><p>They went inside. As soon as they stepped foot inside, the door snapped shut. They looked back at the door. Dream walked back to the door and tried to turn the doorknob.</p><p>"Huh. I guess we can't go back. See if you can find a way out Corpse. They couldn't possibly make a way in and no way out. I'll go to the left." Dream left before Corpse could say anything.</p><p>Corpse knew separating can't be good. So he ran after Dream. Dream was just looking through the shelves.</p><p>"Dream you know we can't separate—what is that?"</p><p>Dream was holding a piece of folded paper.</p><p>"Where did you get that?"</p><p>Dream looked at Corpse as if debating whether he should say or not. His brows were wrinkled.</p><p>"Why? What's wrong?"</p><p>Dream opened and closed his mouth a few times. Corpse felt bad at this moment. "Tell me. Are you forbidden to say it? Just nod your head if yes."</p><p>Dream shook his head. "No. It's just...they gave it to me. They told me I would need it."</p><p>'They'? Who are 'they'? There's no one here but them. Unless they're not the only ones in this room. Corpse became tense and grabbed Dream's wrist.</p><p>"Dream. We need to get out of here."</p><p>Dream looked up but didn't move. Corpse wanted to leave with Dream but his eyes couldn't help but look up as well. He froze on the spot.</p><p>He can't see it clearly but it's still not a good sight. Just right at the top of the shelves was a deformed creature. It had weird bright red tentacles and many bloody eyes. It had two human hands however.</p><p>It's blood was slowly dripping down the books and the book shelves. Now Corpse really wanted to go. Who knows what else it can do? But before he could move, the creature disappeared. But the bloodstains were enough evidence that what they saw was real.</p><p>Corpse looked at Dream. Dream looked down at his hand and opened the paper. Corpse stopped Dream. "How are you so calm about this? Didn't you see that monster?"</p><p>Dream looked at him. "I did. But I've already seen a lot that I started to not care. Well, at least not panic when I see them."</p><p>Corpse suddenly realised something. He looked at Dream looking at the opened paper.</p><p>"Dream. How long have you been here before me?"</p><p>Corpse had an answer. A feeling. But he wanted to know that from the person himself.</p><p>Dream sighed. "Awhile. But just because I've been here awhile doesn't mean I want to stay here. Look, this is a map of the library."</p><p>Corpse still had questions to ask. But he decided against it and looked at the map. Corpse could see that the paper is old but he could still see the drawing.</p><p>Dream pointed somewhere on the map. "We should check this room. They told me it's the only way out of the library." Dream folded the map and kept it in his hoodie. Left pocket.</p><p>"How do you know you can trust them?"</p><p>"We don't. We don't Corpse. Reality in this place is distorted. I don't trust them. But it's the only info we have right now. The least we can do is check it out and see if it's true."</p><p>That is true. They don't have any memories as to how they got here. So they need all the info they can get. "Okay. But let's not separate this time."</p><p>Dream nodded. "I'm sorry."</p><p>"It's fine Dream." Although Corpse was surprised Dream left him knowing danger could be lurking anywhere, he doesn't want to pry too much.</p><p>"No really. I'm sorry." A pause. "I guess I was just thinking you won't be too surprised in seeing them...I guess I assumed things. I did not consider your thoughts and feelings. Sorry."</p><p>Seeing Dream reveal his fragile side made Corpse's heart jump. Corpse didn't even notice the torches until he saw Dream's face. The light from the torch added to the fragile beauty of Dream.</p><p>Corpse wanted to hug him to comfort him but at the same time he's afraid Dream would break at his touch. He was confused why he's feeling this way. He decided to ignore them for now.</p><p>"It's okay Dream. Why don't we check the room you were talking about? I really want to leave this place."</p><p>Dream chuckled. "Yeah. We should." Dream looked at Corpse and gave Corpse a small smile. "Thanks Corpse." That meant a lot he wanted to say. But he figures a thank you would be enough.</p><p>Corpse thought Dream just became even more beautiful. How come he didn't notice it before? Corpse felt like he just ate honey and it's melting his heart right now. He doesn't know if it's even possible but he doesn't care. He feels like if he doesn't hold on to these feelings, he's going to regret it.</p><p>"Come on, let's go."</p><p>As they go through many rooms, they became closer. They encountered many creatures. Some helped them, some wanted them dead. But they always managed to escape. Get found. And escape again. And through everything Corpse keeps falling deeper and deeper into the abyss of his feelings. And yet he still isn't sure what it is. But he knows it has a lot to do with Dream.</p><p>Right now they're walking along the hallways.</p><p>"I still remembered the time when I managed to escape from you when you wanted to kill me in among us." Dream laughed.</p><p>"Yeah. I remember." Corpse laughed together with Dream. Corpse wondered how his fear of the creatures became fear of losing Dream's smile. How Dream's laugh became pleasant music to his ears.</p><p>Dreamed yawned. "We should rest here." Corpse suggested. Dream nodded. Corpse and Dream sat down and leaned back on the wall.</p><p>"Dream I don't sense anything wrong so you can go ahead and—" Dream's already asleep. Corpse smiled. He wasn't even aware of how lovingly he looked at Dream now.</p><p>Dream was slowly leaning to the right. Corpse, on reflex, caught Dream's head with his left hand. He slowly put Dream's head on his right shoulder.</p><p>He looked at Dream as if he will disappear any second. He couldn't get enough of him. Dream unconsciously rubbed his cheek on Corpse's shoulder. That made Corpse hold his breath. He could hear his own heartbeat. And he feels sick. But he knows he's not.</p><p>He's even more confused. But as he was thinking all these things, he noticed a mirror in front of them. It was a big full body mirror. And he could see Dream and himself. He saw Dream, and his pink lips. He wondered.</p><p>What they would taste like?</p><p>He didn't even think it was strange and kissed Dream beside him. The moment his lips touched Dream's he felt like he wanted more.</p><p>He's like a man who has been searching for water in a desert for many days and now has finally found an oasis. He craved more of it.</p><p>So he kissed Dream like he was starving. He wanted to eat Dream and never let him go. He can't explain what he's feeling. But he doesn't want it to go away.</p><p>He bit Dream's lips and pried them open with his tongue. The moment Dream's lips opened up a bit, he immediately let his tongue survey the cavern. He grabbed the back of Dream's neck with his hand and kept kissing him.</p><p>Dream unconsciously made a moan. And heck did that made Corpse hard. Dream started to fight back in his sleep. And how Corpse loved every moment. The kiss started to get fiercer. Dream's hands started to find their way around Corpse's neck. And Corpse's other hand found their way around Dream's waist.</p><p>Eventually Corpse stopped. And Dream fell into his arms still asleep. He looked at how a mess Dream was and both are trying to take air in their lungs.</p><p>Corpse felt guilty. But he felt it was right. For some reason. Is this what they call guilty pleasure?</p><p>Anyway, Corpse decided he'd ask Dream concerning his feelings and Dream might know of it. He is afraid though. But why? Aren't Dream and him friends? Corpse held Dream in his embrace for a few more minutes and reluctantly let go. He positioned him so that he won't be too uncomfortable.</p><p>He hoped Dream would know. He sighed as he wiped the corner of Dream's lips. He really want to know.</p><p>For now, he decided to cool his head off. So he made sure no one was around and decided to take a stroll. Otherwise he's afraid he would do something he would regret later.</p><p>Before he left, he put his jacket around Dream. He knows Dream has a jacket but he still wants to put his jacket around Dream. He wants 'them' to know Dream is his. As for why? He is not sure himself.</p><p>As he walks away, he wonders if this is all just a dream in his head. He really can't call this bad or good. Because there are some parts that are bad, and some parts good. He's not even sure if there's an exit anymore.</p><p>But Dream keeps reminding him that 'they' came from their world. They just can't see them. But they can enter and leave this place whenever they want to. So there has to be a way out.</p><p>But what will happen when they're out? Would he lose Dream? Would he forget what they've experienced? Corpse never realised he could be so afraid of going back to reality. He considered staying. But this life isn't what he wants to give to Dream.</p><p>Danger everywhere...</p><p>...</p><p>..</p><p>.</p><p>Wait...</p><p>He's an idiot!</p><p>Dream's asleep and he just left him! Yes, there was no danger before. But what about now?!</p><p>Corpse ran back as fast as his feet could carry him. But as he arrived there a black mist sneaked attacked him from behind and he was surrounded by darkness. And he fainted. "Dream..."</p><p>+-+-+-+-+-+-+</p><p>Corpse woke up in a strange place. Everything was dark red. Except for the shiny mirrors everywhere. They were made of glass and silver. With black roses as design. Corpse would love it if it weren't for the image he is seeing.</p><p>He was looking at the same mirror he was looking at before. Except that he was not looking at a reflection. He was looking at Dream sleeping. And leaning on...himself?</p><p>No. That's not him. He is here.</p><p>"Are you sure?" a voice spoke.</p><p>Corpse was shocked and looked around. "Who's there?" Even though Corpse is looking around, you can see that he glances at the mirror every now and then.</p><p>"The master of this realm. And I can't help but notice your...thoughts."</p><p>"What are you?"</p><p>The voice laughed. "You finally asked the right question! And to answer that, I am real but not real."</p><p>What?</p><p>"You made me Corpse. Oh! Dream's awake!"</p><p>Corpse looked at the mirror. He could see Dream waking up and 'Corpse' waking up. Corpse smiled at Dream and tried to kiss him.</p><p>"No!" Corpse banged his hands on the mirror, trying to break it.</p><p>Dream chuckled and used his forearm to block 'Corpse's' advances. "What are you doing Corpse?"</p><p>Dream stood up and dusted himself. "Come on let's go."</p><p>'Corpse' and Dream left.</p><p>Corpse sighed. He was relieved 'Corpse' was refused by Dream. But felt hurt knowing that Dream thinks it's him and refused 'him'. He laughs at how pathetic he is right now.</p><p>"Poor Corpse. Poor Dream. Corpse wants Dream's love, but Dream is clueless! Ha!"</p><p>Corpse glared around him. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"Oh come on! You should know by now! Hah. Poor Dream. If only you were first."</p><p>Corpse was dumbfounded. Recalling everything. Yes. He loves Dream. And he wants Dream to return his love. That's why. That's why he was so afraid if Dream knew. He was afraid of rejection!</p><p>Corpse ran his hand through his hair. He finally have the answer. Now he knew why he was so protective of him. It's love!</p><p>Corpse felt so happy! But then he felt panic. Because someone else was posing as him!</p><p>"Come on. Don't be naive. That was you."</p><p>Corpse clenched his fists. "No. That was not me. They may look like me. But they are not me. Now I don't know what games you are playing here, but you can't fool me into thinking I have a twin or some shit.</p><p>"I know me. And that me doesn't love Dream at all."</p><p>"Are you sure? Do you want to see?"</p><p>Corpse was skeptical.</p><p>The voice just chuckled and a snap could be heard. And a new mirror appeared before him.</p><p>And in this new mirror he could see Dream and 'Corpse' trying to crack the code of a door.</p><p>Corpse glared at 'Corpse'. The voice laughed at that.</p><p>"How do we get out of here?" Corpse said with his gritted teeth.</p><p>"Who knows?" Corpse opened his mouth. "But I can tell you how your companion can leave."</p><p>Corpse closed his mouth. And thought, "Dream? Dream can leave?"</p><p>"Yes. Yes he can. Do you want to know?"</p><p>Corpse now know that Dream can leave. But does that mean he can't? So he'll be alone again?</p><p>"That's right. You will be alone. What a sad ending, don't you think?"</p><p>He will be sad. If Dream goes he will be sad. But...Dream doesn't know this yet.</p><p>"Dream doesn't need to know. It's up to you. Will you tell him? He will leave you. But who knows?"</p><p>The voice is right. He doesn't need to tell Dream. And they, together, can stay and be together forever. They don't need to be separated.</p><p>"Separation is harsh. It feels like dying. Do you really want him to stay?"</p><p>Yes. I won't let him go.</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>Yes.</p><p>"No regrets?"</p><p>Ye—</p><p>"But don't you think that's a little selfish?"</p><p>Badump!</p><p>Corpse blinked. He sees Dream talking to 'Corpse'. For a second he thought Dream was talking to him.</p><p>Dream was trying to unlock the code. "I mean, no matter how much you wanted keep the wild cat, if you really love it, you would let it go. If they leave, yes you would be sad but they would be happy. If they stay, both parties will be happy. It's not easy. But sometimes, the most complicated things only needed the simplest of answers."</p><p>Then Dream cracked the code. "See?"</p><p>"The code wasn't easy."</p><p>"Exactly."</p><p>Corpse, hearing Dream say that made him feel guilty. He was being selfish. Dream is right. He didn't even consider what Dream thinks of it.</p><p>With difficulty Corpse asked, "How will Dream be able to leave?"</p><p>The voice was silent for a few seconds.</p><p>"What he needs to do is simple. He doesn't need to do much honestly. He doesn't even need to know!"</p><p>Corpse feels tired. Not physically, but emotionally.</p><p>"Just get straight to the point."</p><p>"He just needs to kiss you."</p><p>"What?" Corpse was confused. "But I did."</p><p>"Oh sorry. I mean the other you."</p><p>Corpse was silent.</p><p>"Well?"</p><p>He can give Dream his freedom, right? Can he?</p><p>Yes. He can. "I want Dream to be free." You could hear the sad tone in his voice, but you can also hear the relief in his voice.</p><p>"I see. You are sure, I can feel that. So why don't we continue watching the show? I did promise you I'd show you. You see, 'Corpse' does love Dream. But not like you I guess."</p><p>"Dream, there is something I need to tell you."</p><p>Corpse watched.</p><p>Dream stopped walking and turned to 'Corpse'. "Yeah?"</p><p>"I love you." 'Corpse' leaned in to kiss Dream. Dream never said anything, but he never backed off. And in that moment, a lot of thoughts came rushing into Corpse's head. And one regret kept surfacing with his thoughts.</p><p>If only he was first. Then he'd be that guy holding Dream right now. If he had taken the first move sooner.</p><p>"What the—" the voice was shocked.</p><p>And so was Corpse.</p><p>Dream pulled out the sharp blade of his dagger that's deeply in the chest of 'Corpse'. His eyes turned dangerously cold. Cold as dry ice.</p><p>Dream looked down at the kneeling 'Corpse'. "Who the fuck do you think you are?" Dream caressed 'Copse's' face with the bloody blade. "You are not worthy of my love." He whispered on 'Corpse's' ear. "So fuck off asshole."</p><p>And Corpse love it. He wanted Dream to say that to him. Before he would ravage—stop. Stop that thought.</p><p>Dream stood up and looked down at 'Corpse'. "I'm sorry for that. I don't like killing innocents, and I'm not sure if you are or not. So I'll leave you here and let fate decide."</p><p>Dream wiped his blade and put it away. "Now if you'll excuse me. I need to find my partner."</p><p>Badump!</p><p>Corpse knew what Dream meant by partners. But he can't help but think of wedding bells which is kinda stupid to be thinking right now.</p><p>As Dream walked away, he could hear 'Corpse' asking him why. Dream didn't stop or turned around and just said, "Because you are not him. Simple answer, right?"</p><p>"Wha—I don't believe this! He should not know! How?!" the voice is obviously not calm.</p><p>Corpse had his hope ignited. Even if the hope is slim, he's willing to take it. So he ran.</p><p>"Wait! I won't let you escape! Both of you!" the voice just said the last word when all the mirrors broke and glass pieces were flying everywhere in all directions.</p><p>Corpse stopped to shield himself. And surprisingly, all the glass shards stopped in midair. What's going on?</p><p>"If you take another step, you will die."</p><p>No. He can't die yet. He needs to find Dream.</p><p>"I know. So why don't we finish watching the bloody show?" the voice laughed menacingly.</p><p>Bloody show?</p><p>A mirror floated in front of him. It showed where Dream is. And Dream is currently running through monsters. "Dream!"</p><p>"Shout all you want. Your voice will not be heard."</p><p>Dream jumped but his leg got caught and a monster is coming in front of him. He twisted his body and shot the tentacle on his leg and slashed the incoming monster. He landed with a front roll.</p><p>Corpse hoped Dream would survive until he can figure out how to escape. "How do I escape."</p><p>"You can't."</p><p>Smart.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>Dream just escaped a hoard of monsters and entered a room and closed the door. When he looked ahead, he sighed. "I hate this life." Then he went on a massacre.</p><p>"Wait, you said I made you."</p><p>"Killing yourself won't do you any good."</p><p>"I did not say that."</p><p>"But you will."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Okay. But I made you, yes?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"So if I kill you, will we be free?"</p><p>"That's a stupid thing to say."</p><p>"What's the point when you can just read my thoughts?"</p><p>"Good point."</p><p>Corpse tried to calm himself down. "Okay. But can I kill you?"</p><p>"If you can." the voice replied casually.</p><p>"How do I kill you?"</p><p>"You can't."</p><p>Corpse just became even more confused.</p><p>Meanwhile, Dream is killing a never ending hoard of monsters. "Did you make Corpse a hostage? Heh. Shouldn't it be me instead? I was a princess once." Dream joked under his breath.</p><p>Corpse chuckled.</p><p>"Wish granted." the voice spoke. And this time both Dream and Corpse heard it.</p><p>"Wait what—"</p><p>"Hold on—"</p><p>In the next second the two switched places.</p><p>Dream found himself staring at a silver mirror.</p><p>"What just happened?"</p><p>And Corpse found himself standing in front of 'Corpse'.</p><p>"I thought you died."</p><p>"But you never saw me die, now did you?"</p><p>The voice laughed. "Now it's your turn to suffer."</p><p>Dream observed his surroundings. "Is this place where Corpse was?"</p><p>"Yes. Now watch as your friend dies."</p><p>Dream tried to escape but failed like Corpse did.</p><p>"Wow. It's not easy being a hostage princess."</p><p>Dream watched in agony as Corpse and 'Corpse' fought. They fought for a very long time. Until Corpse made a slip up.</p><p>Corpse could feel the blade going through his heart. His vision hazy. Now what will Dream do?</p><p>The voice just ignored the banging on the mirror.</p><p>"Dream...I'm sorry."</p><p>"You don't need to be."</p><p>Corpse opened his eyes to see Dream with blood splatters all over him. But his emerald eyes are always so bright. Corpse then saw the bloody body of 'Corpse' by the broken mirror. The glass shards had blood on them. Corpse took a sharp breath and looked at Dream.</p><p>"Dream..."</p><p>Then Corpse looked down at the hand that's holding the blade.</p><p>Dream stabbed him. On his chest. Why?</p><p>He looked back up at Dream as he was starting to lose consciousness. He could see Dream smiling. "Now I'm free..." Hmm...if that makes Dream happy, then Corpse is willing to give his life to Dream. But honestly.</p><p>Dream could've just asked Corpse for his life, and Corpse would've been willing to give his life for Dream.</p><p>As the body of Corpse fell, Dream caught him. "And you are too."</p><p>"Congatulations! You have killed—"</p><p>"Enough with the bullshit. Get me out of here." Dream stood up and dusted his hands. "I seriously need a bath."</p><p>The voice chuckled. "Alright. You deserve it. You can go home now. Thank you for your cooperation. And oh! One more thing. Do you wish for your memory to be erased? You won't remember a thing."</p><p>"I already made my decision, didn't I?"</p><p>"Ah yes you wanted it to be so. Alright then, goodbye. This is my last and first farewell to you."</p><p>Dream sighed in relief and started to walk to a door.</p><p>"The moment you enter through that door. It's all over."</p><p>Dream paused. Then opened and walked through the door. The voice didn't notice, but if they would've noticed, they would notice that a drop of water fell.</p><p>There were no leakage or water of sorts. But the drop of water went unnoticed for it disappeared before it touched the floor.</p><p>+-+-+-+-+-+-+</p><p>Corpse woke up with a start. "Dream!"</p><p>As Corpse shouted his name, other voices could be heard.</p><p>"He's awake!"</p><p>"Quick call the...."</p><p>"Thank God...."</p><p>"It's a miracle!"</p><p>"Everyone we should...."</p><p>Corpse felt that the noises by his ear are so irritating. "Shut up!"</p><p>Everyone went silent.</p><p>Then noisy again.</p><p>"We are glad you're awake!"</p><p>"It's been..."</p><p>"We couldn't...."</p><p>Corpse felt a headache coming. Even though he already has one.</p><p>"Everyone! Calm down. I'll handle this." It was the same voice Corpse wanted to kill. So when the guy entered Corpse's sight he was greeted with eyes that could kill.</p><p>He debates on whether sending back Corpse or not.</p><p>"Don't try anything." Corpse warned.</p><p>"I won't. I won't. Okay, so where to begin...."</p><p>Eventually, the guy explained to Corpse that he got into an accident and then became a vegetative person. He was a perfect test subject for their new invention. This was a chance. And they took it. Somehow they gained custody of Corpse's vegetative body and Dream as well.</p><p>"Wait, was Dream in an accident too?" Corpse was worried.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Oh." Corpse changed his mind. Nope. Dream wasn't pitiful at all. No. Not at all.</p><p>"We kinda blackmailed him. A little."</p><p>"What?" that came out more harsh than expected that not only the guy was surprised but Corpse himself too.</p><p>The guy then have to explain in every detail how they got a hold of Dream. Dream was in need of a lot of money. And I mean a lot. His whole family got into an accident that they needed the money. Yes he can pay. But there's a lot to consider.</p><p>So it was not enough if he computes it all. And they just happen to find Dream in his current situation. And after a few explanations, Dream agreed. Both parties signed a contract. And agreed to erase Dream's memories after.</p><p>"Well, did you?"</p><p>"Yes. It was part of the contract."</p><p>Corpse went silent.</p><p>The guy sighed. "I know it's hard for you but it's hard for him too—"</p><p>"You owe me."</p><p>"Well, sure but—"</p><p>"Take me to him."</p><p>"What?! Are you crazy! He doesn't remember you!"</p><p>"Take me to him." Corpse looked at the guy's eyes. And they guy could see that Corpse won't change his mind. He gave up.</p><p>"Alright. But on one condition."</p><p>Corpse nodded.</p><p>"Don't be too harsh on him."</p><p>Corpse smiled. "I already know that."</p><p>+-+-+-+-+-+-+</p><p>Dream was just walking towards the hospital when someone called his name.</p><p>"Dream!"</p><p>He could hear desperation in his voice. Dream turned around only to be met with a sudden hug.</p><p>"Woah! Wait what—"</p><p>"It's me." They separated from Dream. "Corpse."</p><p>Dream's eyes went wide. "Wait, no way." Dream doesn't believe it at first. "That's not—there's no way you are real."</p><p>"I can prove it to you." Corpse ended up showing almost all the contents of his phone for Dream to believe him.</p><p>"Okay. So you are Corpse." Dream chuckled and reached out his hand. "Hi Corpse. I'm Dream."</p><p>I know.</p><p>Corpse shook Dream's hand.</p><p>"This is amazing. But how did you find me? How did you recognise me?" Dream wondered.</p><p>Corpse smiled and shook his head. "It's a long story that you won't believe it."</p><p>Dream raised his eyebrow. "Oh really? Well Mr. Corpse I was just about to head to the hospital and then have the whole afternoon free. Will you tell me then?"</p><p>Corpse played along. "Hmm. Maybe. But it would be a shame if I don't start telling now. It is a very very long story after all Mr. Dream."</p><p>Dream smirked. "I guess I wouldn't mind. Would you like to go with me to the hospital?"</p><p>Corpse made a slight bow. "It would be an honor."</p><p>They both laughed. "But seriously, would you like to come Corpse?"</p><p>"I am serious."</p><p>"Oh. Then let's go."</p><p>Corpse followed.</p><p>"What are you doing? Walk beside me! How are you gonna tell your amazing long story if you're back there!"</p><p>Corpse chuckled. "I will do as you say."</p><p>Corpse walked side by side with Dream as Corpse talked about a fairytale where he was stuck in a haunted house. Dream questioned it but listened anyway.</p><p>Meanwhile at a hotel somewhere. "Argghh! That Corpse has no mercy! He complained to my superior! Now I'm suspended..."</p><p>It's the guy.</p><p>He recieved a message.</p><p>"What now?"</p><p>It says: Thanks for the lift.</p><p>"You better be."</p><p>And another.</p><p>It says: Thanks for the advice.</p><p>"You better be thankful. I need a raise!"</p><p>In a certain hospital.</p><p>Dream just came out of the bathroom.</p><p>"I just sent a text to someone."</p><p>"You're texting someone?"</p><p>Corpse held up his forefinger. "Sent a text. There's a difference."</p><p>Dream rolled his eyes. "Okay Corpse."</p><p>Dream's phone light up.</p><p>"Hey, it says...'Don't mention it. You deserve to be happy too.'?" Corpse asked.</p><p>"Oh, it's a very supportive friend of mine. Married. Had two kids. He's nice."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>Dream flipped his phone. "There. No distractions. You were saying?"</p><p>"Oh, right. At that time I was....."</p><p>Dream smiled as he listened to the tale Corpse is telling. He nodded at some parts. And commented on some parts. He laughed at some parts.</p><p>But overall, he loves it. For it's a story...</p><p>He knows very well.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>